<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wearing the Mask (is Just the Beginning) by Connor_Soong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099167">Wearing the Mask (is Just the Beginning)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Soong/pseuds/Connor_Soong'>Connor_Soong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Science, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ethical Dilemmas, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Good Parent Norma Osborn, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character of Color, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Origin Story, Original Interpretations of Spider-Man characters, Original Spiderverse, Pansexual Character, Science Bros, Slow Burn Romance (but trying not to spoil or force pairings), Team as Family, anyone can wear the mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Soong/pseuds/Connor_Soong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a spider-verse where Otto Octavius is guardian to the orphaned child of his research partners, Parker Octavius is working their way up at Oscorp under his wing. When Otto's ambition to mutate himself into something more than human goes awry, Parker takes up the mantle of the Velvet Spider, a vigilante seen trespassing on private property as often as fighting muggers. They're soon training, spying, and patrolling every night despite the fear and uncertainty pooling in their chest. The mask is heavy as the only person in New York capable of stopping the attacks of the mutated criminals suddenly appearing in the city- until they make some friends with aliases of their own and learn that family is more than a title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wearing the Mask (is Just the Beginning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otto Octavius wants to become the evolutionary split between human and mutant.</p><p>Parker Octavius wants dumplings.</p><p>Life is full of disappointment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto Octavius wasn't spiraling- he was evolving. His new arm was proof of this. He'd completely rebuilt the arm lost to the tainted venom. No, not rebuilt- replaced. The telescoping limb felt no pain, was heat and corrosion resistant, and allowed him to handle his subjects without the risk of biological or chemical contamination; and with a potential grip strength of 300 psi, it promised to rival the effects he would soon observe in his remaining flesh arm. He'd stabilized the glucose levels in the latest group of test subjects with the aid of Parker's supplements, counteracting the sharp increase in metabolic rate since the administration of the improved cladogenesis formula. One particular subject, 773, had already eliminated its containment mate and broken out of two basic terrariums. The genomic patterns he'd modified were holding steady in DNA samples. Additional tests had revealed sharp increases in sensory ability, hunting instinct, and physical strength. He had his spider.</p><p>	Otto was more than ready to administer the metabolized formula in 773's venom, but he had to be careful this time. Patient. He couldn't simply inject himself again- Parker would notice and worry, and then Osborn would get suspicious. He had to make it look like a laboratory accident. So for the progress of science and evolution past humanity, Otto Octavius loosened the bolts holding 773's containment unit lid in place, trusting that the enhanced arachnid would find its way out by the time he arrived at 0800 to open the lab for the day. Parker would arrive 13.7 minutes later with tea and coffee from his office's fritzy J-rig to discover a bitten scientist and a scapegoat arachnid dead on the tile. Meanwhile, 773 would be hidden in the secret unit behind the chromatograph to prevent outside antivenin synthesis from interfering with the process and to protect the subject for further experimentation. </p><p>	Closing the door carefully behind himself, Otto shuffled down the decontamination hallway, letting the light, heat, and antibacterial aerosol do their jobs as he rested his mind in warm contentment. Everything was planned to the minute. He knew the cleaning staff wouldn't be in that night, and that Osborn's inspection was scheduled for the next week, whereupon he would already have 773 safely moved to his home storage with the samples he'd been smuggling out all month.</p><p>	Every eventuality was planned for... except soup dumplings.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>	Parker Octavius was not breaking into their own lab for the sake of food. Technically, they needed to replace the fading battery in their right hearing aid for safety reasons; a teenager out alone after 10 should have full use of their faculties to get home. It just so happened that the supercharged button cells in their desk drawer at the lab were right beside a coupon for 30% off at Dim Sum Queen. Stretching a $30 budget to almost $40 meant at least an extra order of soup dumplings, and Parker was craving some comfort food after three days in a row of microwaved nuggets and the minor electrical explosion that had fried their newest prosthetic prototype. </p><p>	Otto had seemed cheerier today though, offering the cash for a late dinner when they got home- Parker's choice if they picked it up. He'd smiled at them, a brightness in his eyes that had been missing since he'd lost his arm. Maybe he'd finally turned one of his spiders into a mosquito-hunting, anti-malaria superhero... or maybe he'd dropped the ambition to join the arachnids in their metamorphosis. Either way, Parker was excited to eat dumplings and cajole their dad into watching their favorite stand-up special. </p><p>	Creeping through the dim building as if security was in any way a threat to a verified employee with a somewhat valid reason for being there, they scaled the stairs to the 3rd floor and used their key card to enter the decon hallway that led to the lab. Rolling their eyes as the UV lights kicked on, Parker raised their hands as if in surrender, snarking theatrically to the walls, "Alas I am but an incognito mosquito, sent by my Queen to sabotage Dr. Octavius' biological insecticide- as you can see from all the microbes I'm smuggling in this hoodie pocket. I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for bisexual lighting."</p><p>	The hallway paid no mind to the banter, completing the entry process and trading UV for LEDs as Parker ambled to the keypad beside the door. They wiped their ID on their sleeve a couple times to dispel any moisture from the antibac spray before swiping it and looping the Captain America lanyard back around their neck as the seal on the lab door released. </p><p>	Entering the lab, they reached automatically for the light switch on the right wall, sliding the dimmer up just enough to light their way around the room without disrupting the circadian cycles of the spiders along the other side of the wall. The cabinet storing non-hazardous supplies was backlit automatically, and with another flick the lamp over their corner workspace hummed to life. Parker wondered briefly if lab spaces were the cottagecore alternative for queer scientists but supposed it would first need a coffeemaker that wasn't on a different floor and a smart fridge that could run SPSS and accommodate both snacks and bio-samples hygienically. And fewer spiders. How Otto hadn't developed mild arachnophobia from the constant sight of fuzzy pedipalps and overabundant, dead eyes was a mystery for their thesis.</p><p>	With a whispered, "'Sup, spidey," and an accompanying grimace at the sight of the orb weaver spinning in the corner of its terrarium, Parker skirted around the misshapen pile of notebooks and file folders that made up Otto's outdated collection of data. The aging wooden desk valiantly supporting his lopsided mountain of knowledge got a pitying pat as Parker passed it on the way to their own work station.</p><p>	 They tugged the drawer open with an appreciative smile for the smooth pull and coolness of the metal, sure that pure stubbornness was all that was keeping Otto endeared to the wonky wooden desk he'd brought from his Professor days. Popping the lid to a chamber of the small pill organizer that held their spare batteries, they wasted no time in fishing one out and peeling the tab off. Parker pocketed the fresh button cell to let it activate, then traded the case for the glossy slip with a Dim Sum Queen coupon on one side. Sparing an unfeeling glance for the dry cleaning promo on the other side, they confirmed the 30% discount rate and started calculating their order to maximize their and Otto's favorite flavor profiles as they slid the drawer closed again. </p><p>	Parker took a deep breath as they palmed the phone from the front pocket of their jeans, scrolling to the contact for the restaurant. It rang through too quickly, and they panicked as the cashier answered, "Dim Sum Queen. Pickup order for Octavius?"</p><p>	"Um, yes," they replied, pacing already and feeling their face heat up at the familiar address.</p><p>	"Okay, go ahead."</p><p>	"Uh, I'd like two orders of soup dumplings, a salted egg... bun, one order of egg tarts, and- and steamed pork buns..." </p><p>	They paused to breathe and let the man finish writing the usual order, regretting it when the employee piped up, "Is that all?"</p><p>	Feeling guilty, they corrected him awkwardly, their voice rising an octave, "Ah, no. I also need an order of shumai... and a pine- pineapple bun. And that's everything. But I have a uh, coupon. The 30% off pickup or dine-in from the valuerpack."</p><p>	"Okay," the man responded emotionlessly, "That will be $27.73 and in 20 minutes."</p><p>	"Um, thank you. Bye."</p><p>	Ready to head out as they hung up with a heavy sigh, Parker gave the lab a once-over, figuring Otto wouldn't need to know about the detour if they left everything as they'd found it- he didn't like anyone going into the lab after hours, potentially disturbing the subjects. They were just reaching for the doorknob when a flicker of light caught their attention. Brow furrowing, the teen stepped aside to examine the corner terrarium that was producing the light disturbance.</p><p>	The paper label on the fortified containment unit read 'Velvet- 773,' and through a crack where the lid was canted to one side, the interior lamp flashed the occasional beam of crimson as it swung lazily from the ceiling. When they pushed the lid off there was no velvet spider to be found in the miniature habitat or the halo of red light spilling out of it; just a single cricket leaping wildly in the corner for some semblance of freedom.</p><p>	"Shiiiiit."</p><p>	Parker let out a sigh that escalated to a sad moan, wanting nothing more than to ignore the jailbreak and go pick up dinner. But Otto would despair if one of his promising batch of subjects got squished or starved because it had disappeared into one of many nooks and crannies in the overcrowded lab space overnight. They popped out their right hearing aid and replaced the battery, cranking the setting all the way up. Slipping it back in and over the ear they matched the total level with a slightly lower enhancement on the left ear in hopes of tracking minor directional sound cues if subject 773 was in motion. After wiping down their glasses and debating the ideal light level to locate the spider without alarming it, they obeyed their growling stomach and set to work.</p><p>	Moving slowly to minimize the sound of their faded crocs on the tile, Parker side-stepped back around the desks, scanning the shelving and cages on either side for motion and occasionally scooting a pile of papers or equipment around to get a better look. In the dim light tinged with red, Parker had to admit it was a bit of a horror game scenario to be searching for an escaped experimental subject, or a spider in general... but at least this was a controlled environment and the liberated arachnid couldn't be anywhe-</p><p>	Parker tensed as they felt the light pressure of scraggly legs pulling their way up the back of their hoodie. Leaning carefully to avoid flinging away the subject they suspected to be making its way swiftly up their back, they snatched up the woefully uncovered bowl of jordan almonds from Otto's desk and poured the contents onto the floor. Trying to position the now empty bowl over the chunky arachnid on their back, they pressed the fluted edges to the hoodie and swiftly slid an empty folder over the lip. Shuddering at the magnified thump of the small shape skittering around the makeshift enclosure, the scientist drew the covered bowl around to their front and tried not to look too long at the fuzzy black shape inside. </p><p>	"You're exhibiting uncharacteristic and deviant behavior for your species, Seven," they muttered as the spider bumped into the side of the bowl again, "Dad'll appreciate that, but my ears say please spare them and stop skittering around the bowl. Spider legs on folder paper is ASMR in hell, friend."</p><p>	As they turned to shuttle the subject back to its cage, a particularly violent rattle sent the smooth bowl sliding out of their nervous grip and crashing to pieces on the floor. Worse than the chunks and slivers of glass scattered amidst the pastel candy almonds was the fact that there was no spider among them. </p><p>	With their heart sinking farther into the abyss by the second, Parker carefully turned over the folder in their hands, only to see the thick shadow of a velvet spider scrabbling up their right arm. With the wavering whine of someone who would prefer to have a layer or five of glass between themself and anything remotely buggish, Parker froze, glancing around for anything to catch or fling the spider safely into. They were still concerned with the well-being of the subject, but the closer it got to their face the less picky they felt about its accommodations. </p><p>	Darting over to the cages as the spider rounded their shoulder, Parker shrugged violently and flapped their right arm, trying to knock 773 off of their person and back into its enclosure. Instead, the charcoal mass bounced once and disappeared from view into the folds of the navy hood. Panicking now, Parker grabbed at the cloth pooled around their throat in hopes of snagging the creepy crawler whose legs prickled alarmingly at their neck. They managed to get a careful grip around flailing legs, but a sharp pinch at the side of their neck made them hiss and yank the spider away. It wriggled free, dropped to the floor, and booked it beneath Otto's desk while Parker was still rubbing at the sore spot and processing 773's betrayal. </p><p>	"Rude," they muttered, grimacing and moving to the supply cabinet when their thumb came away from the bite bloody, "You take a chunk out of the person trying to keep you alive- very 'next level of evolution' of you." Parker decided to clean and bandage the bite before diving back into the search or clearing up the candy and glass on the floor; velvet spiders weren't venomous to humans, but they had decent-sized fangs, and Otto's super-spider formula had given 773 a bite to match its aggressive bark- Parker could feel the sluggish stream creeping down their collar. They fished a box of adhesive gauze pads from the cabinet and leaned against Otto's desk as they struggled to open it with shaking hands. </p><p>	Frustration built with the pulsing pain in their neck as they wrenched at the heavily-taped lid, and in one miscalculated yank they tore open the box on the wrong side and sent it tumbling to the floor, several gauze pads fluttering out in different directions. Nervously glancing about for signs of 773's re-emergence, Parker squatted to pick up the spilled supplies. A wave of nausea caused the lab around them to spin and lurch as they swept up the box. They stumbled to their feet and dropped the box clumsily on the desktop, leaning a hand on the creaking surface to prop themself up as they reached for one of the packets. </p><p>	Something was off- they felt caffeinated and feverish beneath the stinging that radiated from the wound. Not sure if it was the creep factor of the late night spider hunt kicking their anxiety belatedly into high gear or some kind of allergy to the spider bite that was making their fine motor functions clumsy, Parker gave up on the bandage and reached for the phone in the front pocket of their jeans. Still leaning heavily on the desk, they unlocked their phone on autopilot and mashed their thumb down on the screen as their vision blurred, hoping it would speed dial Otto. Fire spread from the swelling mark on their neck, and took a few seconds of clearing their throat and slow breathing before they could focus enough to hear the dial tone give way to a staticky receipt. </p><p>	"Dim Sum Queen."</p><p>	Parker swallowed heavily and opened their mouth to apologize for the wrong number, but their knees gave out before the words came. They dropped to the tile to join the compounding mess, glasses cracking against Otto's desk on the way down.</p><p>	"Octavius? Is everything okay?"</p><p>	The uncharacteristically affective tone roused Parker from their prone position, and they felt around for the dropped phone as they kept their eyes clenched shut against the headache that seemed to sprout from everywhere at once when they'd tried to open their eyes against the dim lights. Their fingers made purchase on the edge of the cell, scraping against the open back panel and catching on a sliver of glass beside it. Pulling it toward themself, the lab tech took a deep breath before speaking as clearly as they could manage.</p><p>	"Oscorp Laboratories."</p><p>	"Lab? Is... okay? Call... vius?" The words swam together through the speaker, cutting out occasionally.</p><p>	"Tell Otto- Seven... seven..." Parker groaned as they rolled onto their back slowly, trying to recall what it was they needed to communicate through the fog and pounding ache that made up their body at the moment. Probable head injury aside, something was wrong with the spider... Seven something. Brown eyes squinted open to red light and blurred scenery like the opening credits of a slasher flick, and the rest of the phrase they were searching for floated up from the nether.</p><p>	"Seventeen seventy six," they completed slowly, trying to dampen the slurring of the words as the world went dark and the persistent ringing of a piercing alarm overtook their own distant voice. "New York City."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my Spider-Verse. I hope you stay for the roller coaster that is becoming a Spider-family. I've been writing, outlining, and heavily editing snippets of chapters of this for a while and it seems to be the project I most connect with personally. I felt like starting my first week of grad school with the first chapter was appropriate and motivational (not that I expect this story to take as long as my degrees but having something to pour myself into outside of academia is healthy or so I've heard, and the only thing I like more than reading/writing fanfiction is sharing it.) </p><p>As mentioned in the tags, this is a homegrown Spider-verse with my interpretations of Marvel characters and some originals. There will be LGBTQA+ and neuro-divergent representation, much based in personal experience, and eventual romance (not so much personal experience there but hopefully realistic and fulfilling).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>